<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Episode 2: Stalked by GoldenInkDrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200840">Episode 2: Stalked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenInkDrop/pseuds/GoldenInkDrop'>GoldenInkDrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron: Season 8 Rewrite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Gen, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenInkDrop/pseuds/GoldenInkDrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins must deal with the fallout of Lotor being gone, while Allura, Coran, and Romelle try to get through Luka. Meanwhile, flashbacks shine a light on Honerva's past with Zarkon and Lotor, but in the present, it brings forth hints to her plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acxa &amp; Keith (Voltron), Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Romelle &amp; Luca (Voltron), Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Romelle (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron: Season 8 Rewrite [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Episode 2: Stalked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so this took a bit longer than it should have, but it does give a pretty good idea of how long it will take for me to do every episode. I hope you enjoy this episode.</p>
<p>I really enjoyed writing the end of this episode for many reasons, but the main one is that it brings forth the main plot change.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <tt>THEME SONG</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>FADE IN:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We see a familiar scene from season 6, but it is different. It shows what happened when ACXA shot HONERVA with her blaster. HONERVA disappears only to reappear in front of a communication panel, she uses it as a support. Looking up, she places her hood over her head as she shifts back into the form we all know as HAGGAR. There is a clicking noise and COMMANDER MAR appears.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Commander Mar, the emperor has been taken. The Voltron Paladins have betrayed him. Track him down and return him to me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MER<br/>
Vrepit Sa.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The scene changes and we see the ship she is on continue on moving through space, away from the viewer. The title of the episode: ‘STALKED’ appears making the background fade away into darkness before it follows.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ATLAS SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE is looking at himself in a mirror in his room. He seems nervous as he does different forms of his iconic flirtatious moves while mumbling greetings.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(mumbling)<br/>
Heeeey, Allura. What’s up, Allura? How you doing? No, that’s stupid. Dammit, Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Lance? What are you doing?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE jumps his limbs flying comically as he turns around to see KEITH leaning against the door frame. They are both wearing the uniform from the ending of the last episode.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
K-Keith! Wha… what are you doing?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(amused, worried)<br/>
Just walking around, seeing how everyone is doing. Are you ok? You are muttering to yourself.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(defensive)<br/>
Me? Muttering? What? You must be crazy–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(warning)<br/>
Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(defeated)<br/>
I’m just… how am I supposed to act around Allura? Are we dating? Are we still friends?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(frown)<br/>
What do you want Lance?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE is about to respond but JAMES GRIFFIN appears.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>JAMES GRIFFIN<br/>
There you are, Black Paladin Keith.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(raised eyebrow)<br/>
What is it?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>JAMES GRIFFIN<br/>
Caption Shirogane is requesting your presence in the meeting room. Something about a Galra base.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(nods)<br/>
Alright. Let’s go.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE watches as KEITH begins to leave the room. He looks crestfallen and is turning back to the mirror he stops when he notices KEITH waiting for him. JAMES GRIFFIN is also confused.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(patiently)<br/>
Well? Are you coming, Lance?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>JAMES GRIFFIN<br/>
Captain Shirogane request only you–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
And Lance is the Red Paladin, my right-hand man. If any decisions are to be made he should be there as well.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>From the view of the shot, we can see LANCE from behind KEITH, his eyes are wide, shocked that KEITH wants him there, but there is also a smile. JAMES GRIFFIN looks between KEITH and LANCE, his expression angry.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>JAMES GRIFFIN<br/>
But Captain Shirogane said–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
And Shiro will understand. And if you are still unwilling, I outrank you, Griffin. Let’s go, Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE doesn’t hesitate and follows KEITH. JAMES GRIFFIN grudgingly leads them both down the hallway. The three pass crewmembers and some officers along with other MFEs FIGHTERS who wave in greeting.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA is seen with a purple aura around her. Her eyes are closed and there is space behind her, changing to different places, we immediately know she is searching for something or someone. The changing background quickens.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA falling on her knees. She is wearing her iconic robes. The hiss of an opening door causes her to pull up her hood and use her Altean abilities to transform back into HAGGAR. The camera zooms out and we see a DRUID walking towards her, we realize this is a flashback to what happened during the three-year gap.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Have you any word from Commander Mar?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRUID/MACIDIUS<br/>
Nothing, High Priestess. All communication with Commander Mar has been lost.<tt></tt></tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
What about Emperor Lotor’s whereabouts?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRUID/MACIDIUS<br/>
Continues to be unknown.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA CONTROL ROOM – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA has her hood down as she is alone. In front of her, we see the locations in space change indicating many times skips until we end up in the familiar location of where Altea once stood. The planet has a hole in it, showing the remains of a long battle.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA gasps realizing what the place was.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>A closer look at the ruined Altea, everything around it is destroyed. The scene changes to a familiar ship recognized as an Altean escape pot, it changes again to a shot of a gaping hole on a ship as HONERVA’s ship passes by. Inside we see a familiar black cat from many seasons ago. It quickly cuts to his eyes, which glow as we are thrown into another flashback. This one is from many thousands of years ago.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. A LAB ONLY SEEN IN FLASHBACKS – UNKNOWN</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We can see KOVA, HONERVA, and ZARKON. The two previously mentioned look the way they did before becoming corrupted by Quintessence. HONERVA and ZARKON are looking at a screen, it continues on beeping, but the audience cannot see what HONERVA and ZARKON see until it cuts to it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
(confused)<br/>
I don’t see anything</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>A closer look at the monitor we see the shape of a baby, HONERVA, amused reaches out for ZARKON’s hand before pressing it against her belly. ZARKON finally realizes what he was meant to see on the monitor.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
(shocked, happy)<br/>
Can it be true? I am to be a father?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
Yes.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
And you, not only my queen, and wife, but a mother too? The mother to the heir of the Galra throne.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
Yes.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>They fall into a comfortable silence. It’s sweet, despite the knowledge of what is to become of them in the future. The camera zooms out as the silence is broken by HONERVA who approaches the monitor with a smile.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
But first, there are other things that must be done. The harvest of Quintessence must continue. It will be needed for your son’s empire.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
He will be the best of both our people.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We can see HONERVA smiling as it slowly dissolves to current HONERVA who looks tired, sad, and the complete opposite of what she once was. She looks up as the camera zooms out again and we see her still searching space for LOTOR. KOVA is sitting beside her, loyal to his master even after her corruption. The music is grim, mysterious, but almost hopeful, not just for HONERVA, who wishes to see her son again, but also for the viewers who are awaiting his hopeful return.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
I will find you, my son.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVES TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ATLAS SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO, KEITH, and LANCE are sitting around a meeting table. It’s as if no time has passed since JAMES GRIFFIN called for KEITH.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
I called you here to talk about the Galra.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO looked over at KEITH, but he also looked at LANCE. The stare is brief, but enough to bring some discomfort to LANCE. The viewers can see that SHIRO feels the same, there's twitch, a kind of remembrance passes through SHIRO and one wonders if he has the memories of his clone. Leaning against the wall behind LANCE, JAMES GRIFFIN can be seen. He has his arms crossed, clearly displeased that LANCE was in the room.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
What about the Galra? We have already sent the Blade of Marmora to rally any rogues and explain the situation.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
That is not all. Without Lotor–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(realizing)<br/>
They have no emperor. The Galra will try to get a new Emperor.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(nodded)<br/>
Exactly. It is best if we take action now. Someone has to take the throne, someone allied to Voltron and the Coalition before an enemy Galra does.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
And the Galra will only be followed by one of their own.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Have it be a Blade.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH and SHIRO turn to LANCE who doesn’t meet SHIRO’S eyes, but he stares at KEITH. There is confidence in him that we haven’t since in the last few seasons. The confidence we associate with Lance, and one isn’t sure if it is because KEITH trusted him enough to come to the meeting or if it is because of KEITH.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(nods)<br/>
Lance has a point. The Blades are already trying to bring other Galra to our side if they get enough allies within the Galra–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
One of them can become the new Emperor. I vote Kolivan, he already is the leader of the Blades. He can be a good Emperor, and he is on our side.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO looks between KETIH and LANCE. He is deep in thought before nodding. Standing up he shakes KEITH’S hand before turning to do the same for LANCE, but LANCE crosses his arms and smiles at him instead. It is clear that the events with KURON still affect him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
(small smile, understanding, drops the hand to his side)<br/>
Right. I’ll go inform Kolivan of our plans to deal with the Emperor problem.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
Make sure we are constantly posted about the Kral Zera.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO nods watching as KEITH and LANCE leave. The camera turns towards KEITH and LANCE as the doors hiss close behind them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(Teasing)<br/>
Where have you been? Have you found the training room already?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(Smirks)<br/>
Yeah, Acxa showed it to me. We have been training together, she even showed me some new moves.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(frown, teasing but it’s off)<br/>
You have been spending a lot of time with Acxa. Is there something you want to tell us, Mullet?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(rolls his eyes)<br/>
No, Lance. We are just training together.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ATLAS HOLDING CELLS – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA, ROMELLE, and CORAN are looking at LUCA who is behind a protective barrier, she is sitting on a very nice bed. It is clear, no matter how comfortable ALLURA, ROMELLE, and CORAN tried to make it, LUCA is a prisoner until further notice.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Please, Luca, we are trying to help you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
(glaring)<br/>
Help me? You are the Great Destroyers!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(placing hand on barrier)<br/>
Luca…</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CORAN<br/>
(twirling mustache)<br/>
It seems Haggar has tricked your mind. We are not the bad guys.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
(confused)<br/>
Haggar?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(stepping forward)<br/>
Yes, Haggar. The Witch–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LUCA<br/>
(angry)<br/>
Why would I side with The Witch? Saviour Lotor spoke of how foul she was–is!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA, ROMELLE, and CORAN share a look. Understanding passes through them and the viewer. LUCA and, most likely, the rest of the ALTEAN COLONY don’t know the true identity of HAGGAR/HONERVA. It is clear everything just got a bit more difficult.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA moves away from the cell gesturing for CORAN and ROMELLE to follow her. Once they are far away enough, sure that LUCA won’t be able to listen in, ALLURA looks over CORAN’s shoulder to see LUCA glaring at the wall.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CORAN<br/>
It seems she is not aware of Haggar's true identity.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
She’s Lotor’s mother, isn’t she?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(solemn)<br/>
Yes, he considered her a witch. To him, Honerva died long ago. I’m not surprised the Colony doesn’t know the truth.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
(Far away look, turns into a frown near the end)<br/>
I remember, before they left for the other colony, my parents would tell Bandor and I stories that Lotor would tell us. He spoke of his mother, a woman who died at birth, she was smart, one of the best alchemist Altea had to offer, and beautiful. He said that if she were still alive she would support the other colony.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(Grim)<br/>
When we still thought Lotor was on our side he said that Haggar was not his mother. His mother was Honerva who died long ago.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CORAN<br/>
(Twisting his mustache)<br/>
Quite a shame what an overdose of Quintessence can do to one's motherly instincts. If only there was a way we could show Luca who Haggar truly is.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA looks over ROMELLE’s shoulder to see LUCA. The ALTEAN is staring at a window, face blank of emotions from where ALLURA is, but the camera zooms in. Her smile twitched downward and she inclined her heads towards the other three ALTEANS. She heard.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ROYAL ROOM IN DAIBAZAAL – DAY</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON can be seen kneeling down in front of HONERVA, KOVA is laying down near them. The viewer can see that they are not corrupt yet; however, HONERVA’s hair resembles HAGGAR’s and so do her markings.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
What shall we name the boy?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
(Petting Kova as she speaks)<br/>
I was thinking of a name that has a deep Altean history. Lotarious. He was one of the ancient Alteans believed to have established much of the foundation of the engineering that built our world.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
(Camera turns to face him)<br/>
Interesting. I was considering a name from Galran mythology. Kaltor. But he did not build the worlds, he conquered them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
(Camera turns to face her)<br/>
Perhaps we can honor both traditions. Lotarious and Kaltor. Let him be known as Lotor, he will be a myth and a historical figure known for his creation of worlds and his conquers.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR is kneeling down, the camera showing a GALRA GUARD entering from behind her.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRA GUARD<br/>
(Nervous)<br/>
High Priestess, apologies. I was ordered to notify you when Commander Mar returned.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The camera zooms towards HAGGAR’s face as she opens her eyes and they begin to glow yellow. The glow intensifies until it covers the scene and that is used to change it. Doors open up to a room identical from seasons ago when SHIRO got his flashback of ULAZ saving him. COMMANDER MAR is laying down on the table attached to wires. DRICK is standing nearby.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
What happened to him?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK<br/>
I found him like this, near death.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The camera turns to face HAGGAR and DRICK behind her.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
What does he know?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK<br/>
His vitals are weak. We may never find out what he knows.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
There may be a way. Leave.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK leaves, placing a fist over her heart. The camera moves into a birds-eye view as HAGGAR extends her hand, which begins to glow purple.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Do you have news regarding the Emperor?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
(Grunts, one eye opens. It’s purple. His voice echoes)<br/>
Yes. I located Lotor’s generals.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Where are they?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
They… they attacked me and took over my ship, leaving me stranded.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Was the Emperor with his three generals?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
Only two generals attacked me. The other ran off. The Emperor was not with them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Which one left?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
The one known as the Emperor’s right hand.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
What of the Emperor?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The camera changes to show COMMANDER MAR. The monitor begins to beep loudly as his body twitches and he grunts in pain. HAGGAR doesn’t seem to care as she strengthens her magical hold on him. COMMANDER MAR screams louder.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
What of the Emperor?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
The two generals said Emperor Lotor accessed the Quintessence Field.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
He pierced the veil.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR<br/>
(In pain)<br/>
But then Voltron attacked. The fight ended. There was an explosion. Lotor and Voltron perished.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>COMMANDER MAR screams one more time as he dies. The scene turns over to HAGGAR who is sweating and showing more emotion than she ever had before.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
No. No. I must find him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR is leaving the scene. DRICK and the GALRA GUARD are waiting for her outside. If they heard the screams they don’t show it or question it.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Find me General Acxa.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ATLAS CONTROL ROOM –SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA, ROMELLE, and CORAN are gathered in the control room. CORAN is typing away while ROMELLE and ALLURA are whispering to each other. CORAN turns around and gives ALLURA a thumbs up, she nods.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INTERCUT TO:<br/>
Control room, training room, meeting room, dormitories, etc.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(Announcing to the whole ship)<br/>
Paladins of Voltron, meet in the Meeting Room. We have news.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>While the scene changes as she speaks we eventually end up on the holding cells where LUCA looks up at the sound of ALLURA’s voice. She looks confused, maybe even angry, but most of all she is curious. She mutters something to herself that, while it can be heard, one can actually see what she said with subtitles: The Red Paladin.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. ATLAS MEETING ROOM – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>All the PALADINS including SHIRO are sitting in the meeting room. HUNK and PIDGE are sitting together on the right side along with ALLURA. SHIRO is standing up at the head of the table. KEITH and LANCE are on the left. LANCE’s eyes keep darting towards ALLURA, but he stays focused. CORAN and ROMELLE are standing near the door.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
Princess, you called for the Paladins. Why must I be here as well? My connection with the Black Lion has been broken, I am no longer a Paladin of Voltron.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(shakes head)<br/>
Maybe you don’t fly a lion anymore, but you are still a member of this team.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(nods)<br/>
Yes, thank you, Keith.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
Allura, why did you call us here? Is it regarding the Altean?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(grim)<br/>
Yes. It seems they are not aware that Honerva is actually Haggar.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(nods)<br/>
That makes sense. Lotor had no reason to say that Haggar was his mother with how much he hated his family.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(looking at Keith)<br/>
But that makes things difficult, doesn’t it? If we want the colony on our side we need them to realize that they are being played.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(nods, smiling)<br/>
Exactly, Lance!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE turns to her, blushing slightly making her smile brighten.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA (CONT’D)<br/>
We need proof of what Honerva has done.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
But how are we going to do that? I mean, I would love to tell her myself, but she won’t believe us.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
(adjusting glasses)<br/>
Showing is believing, right? How do we show?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Everyone stays quiet, thinking over PIDGE’s words. If showing is believing, how would they show that HONERVA is HAGGAR? They have no proof, other than Lotor who is gone. SHIRO’s eyes widen as an idea comes to him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>SHIRO<br/>
We can’t show her that Honerva is evil. We don’t have any way to prove that, but we can make Luca trust us. Maybe then we can convince her of the truth.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HUNK<br/>
(stop gesture)<br/>
Woah. Woah. You are saying to let her out? I’m all for getting her on our side, but letting her out? Who knows what she’ll do!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>PIDGE<br/>
Yeah. If we let her out then she’ll probably try to contact Haggar.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(shake heads)<br/>
We can’t risk that. She stays in the cell. Allura, Romelle, Coran talk to her. Make her trust us. You are all Altean, that should help.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CORAN<br/>
We have been talking to her, but she only views us with what Honerva has told her.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ROMELLE<br/>
Luca has always believed in Lotor. If Honerva told them she is Lotor’s mother then she'll believe what she says over our word.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
Then… What if we all talk to her? Take turns. If she sees that none of us mean harm, then we can let her walk free.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Thank you, Lance. I think that is a wonderful idea.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Everyone turns to look at SHIRO and KEITH; however, the PALADINS’ focus is mainly on KEITH. KEITH is looking at LANCE who is looking back at him. Everything is silent until KEITH nods. The plan has been set.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(standing up)<br/>
We will all take turns. Hunk, you are the most peaceful out of all of us. You should go first. Everyone else, do what you have been doing. We will begin training and bonding techniques tomorrow.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Everyone nods and leaves the room. KEITH, LANCE, and ALLURA stay behind. KEITH looks between LANCE and ALLURA, a slight frown, but subtly nods towards ALLURA when he catches LANCE’s eyes.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH (CONT’D)<br/>
(making an excuse)<br/>
I’m going to go train with Acxa. If you need me and you don’t know where the training room is, call for Kosmo and he’ll bring you to me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE looks slightly upset as he watches KEITH leave. He turns towards ALLURA who is fiddling with her hands. They are both nervous and confused.<tt></tt></tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
H-How have you been, Lance?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(scratches back of neck)<br/>
F-fine! Just fine. You?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
Fine.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>An awkward silence fills the room.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(ready to leave the room)<br/>
Um. I’m going to… yeah</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(hesitates)<br/>
W-wait! Lance, can we talk?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(nervous)<br/>
Yeah. sure.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
I really enjoyed our date, maybe we can have another?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>LANCE<br/>
(shocked)<br/>
Uh. Yeah! That would be awesome. But, maybe when things are more calmed down?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA<br/>
(bit crestfallen, but understanding)<br/>
Of course, we’ll talk later, Lance.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ALLURA leaves the room through another door, the door CORAN and ROMELLE left through. LANCE is alone in the room, his head looking towards the door ALLURA left, he hesitates to move but ultimately leaves through the door behind him. The same door SHIRO, PIDGE, HUNK, and KEITH left through.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA INFIRMARY – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Everything is dark except for one light that is shining down on a purple HONVERVA (HAGGAR now) who is laying down on a bed. In front of her are a GALRAN DOCTOR and ZARKON (his corrupted state). The scene is familiar, and as it continues on, one realizes it is the scene of when LOTOR is born. The music is sad, but it tells the story of the downfall of HONERVA and ZARKON.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR<br/>
Sire, the birth was difficult but successful. Your son is healthy and in good shape, though we seem to be getting some strange readings coming from him directly. Similar to those of the empress and yourself.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Another GALRAN DOCTOR comes into view carrying BABY LOTOR. He bends down so HAGGAR can take BABY LOTOR but she looks away, not even giving him a glance ignoring him even as he cries. KOVA is sitting on top of HAGGAR, loyal as always. The GALRAN DOCTOR 2 instead goes towards ZARKON who is expressionless.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR 2<br/>
Your son, sire.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Take him away.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR 2<br/>
But–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
(angry)<br/>
I said take him away!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR 2 leaves the scene with BABY LOTOR crying in his arms. The camera goes back to a close shot of HAGGAR who seems almost comatose.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
What of her?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR<br/>
We have her under constant watch, but there has been no change. The only time we can get her to become aware is when administering Quintessence. We hope she’ll get better soon… (he turns to face ZARKON) but, sire, our Quintessence supplies are finite. The Empire won’t be able to run for long with what we have, and without Quintessence, you and the empress will–</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Give me the room.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>GALRAN DOCTOR leaves. ZARKON walks up to HAGGAR who turns to face him.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Do you know who I am?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
You are the emperor.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Do you know who you are?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
I am… Ha… Haggar?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Do you know of Quintessence?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
(eyes widen, aware)<br/>
Quintessence.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ZARKON<br/>
Can you get me Quintessence?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
(moment of silence)<br/>
Yes, my emperor.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>EXT. NEAR A PLANET – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Various Galran ships are seen flying towards a very floral planet. The planet changes into another one. It is less floral and more oceanic but there are still islands. That planet changes to another, and another, and another, and another, until the changes are so quick the planets seem to all blend together.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR sends destructive magic towards a GALRA DROID making it explode. The GALRAN GUARDS around her tense at the sight and when she walks past them they seem to stop breathing. She passes through the opening doors and the GALRAN GUARDS relax.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Do you have any news?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK<br/>
(saluting)<br/>
Yes! We have managed to locate the last place Emperor Lotor was spotted.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Take me there. Now.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK<br/>
Yes! (To the ones in charge of steering the ship) You heard her! Take us to the coordinates!</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
And what of General Acxa?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DRICK<br/>
(nervous)<br/>
Yes, the Emperor’s right hand. Galra have been sent to find her, but she keeps disappearing. Even a price has been sent out to whoever manages to capture her for us.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR stopped listening as the ship went through the wormhole she opened up, appearing in a familiar place. She closes her eyes, recognizing the amount of Quintessence that could be found in this one area. Her eyes open, wide as she realizes something. Without turning around or letting her voice reveal anything she speaks.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR<br/>
Call back all Galra and the rewards. Leave General Acxa to me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR places KOVA down, the alien-cat meows as HAGGAR begins to chant and the room begins to glow. HAGGAR gasps as her eyes begin to glow and the viewer is taken through the cosmos until we arrive on the Quintessence Field where LOTOR is. The scene changes and we are back in the room, but it seems only the viewer is aware of what is going on with KOVA.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KOVA is glowing red and purple, it is a red that was seen from a flashback of many seasons ago. A red glow that only comes out from the Quintessence Field Monsters. The glow seems to come out of KOVA as it forms a sort of wormhole.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HAGGAR gasps once more, falling to her knees and the camera zooms out. KOVA is still there, and we can see HAGGAR’s shocked expression; however, we cannot see what. It is blocked by the way KOVA’s body is positioned.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>CUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We are back in the same room but this time it is HONERVA not HAGGAR and KOVA is on her shoulders.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
Find General Acxa.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KOVA<br/>
Meow.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA places a hand on KOVA’s head.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>DISSOLVE TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INT. GALRA SHIP HOLDING CELL – SPACE</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA is looking down at something inside the cell, but it cannot be seen as her body is blocking it. Doors hiss open behind her and KOVA jumps on HONERVA’s shoulders turning his head to look at the one who entered.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>Silence.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
You came.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>There is no response, only the sound of a gun coming to life.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA (CONT’D)<br/>
Shooting me is not wise, half-breed.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
You call me a half-breed when your own son was one too.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
True. But ‘was’ would not be the correct term.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
(angry)<br/>
Lotor is dead, Witch.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
(chuckles)<br/>
Are you not my son’s most loyal servant?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
I don’t need to explain myself to you, Witch. What do you want? Tell me before I kill you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
Lotor warmed me. You wouldn’t know what it is, would you?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KOVA purrs, rubbing his head against HONERVA’s neck. Her fingers twitch.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
I don’t need you to tell me. I can find out. But you will bring something of value to me.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
(amused)<br/>
And why would I do that?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
(turns and side steps, we finally see ACXA who has wide eyes)<br/>
Call it… an exchange.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA<br/>
(breathing heavily)<br/>
What have you done?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA<br/>
Nothing.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA<br/>
(hesitant, dropping the gun to her side)<br/>
What do you want?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>INTERCUT TO:</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA is traveling through various planets, gaining information and killing whoever gets in her way. She looks desperate but remains calm as she gets closer to her goal. HONERVA speaks over every scene.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA (O.S)<br/>
Bring me the half-breed who is sensitive to Quintessence.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>We see flashbacks of previous seasons regarding Quintessence and HAGGAR. For a very brief moment, one that can only be seen if paused, a hand spray with Quintessence is shown: a hint to who HONERVA wants.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA (O.S)<br/>
I have seen the connection, not even my Druids are that attune to them.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA (O.S)<br/>
Stop playing. Who is it?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>ACXA is seen watching a screen as her face morphs into an expression of shock, before becoming determined. The scene changes to a scene of season 7 where the PALADINS are trapped in the pirate ship. By then the viewer should have an idea of who HONERVA wants. We get a close up of ACXA’s face, she is inside the cave from season 7 and as it changes HONERVA speaks to reveal who she wants.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>HONERVA (O.S)<br/>
Bring me the Red Paladin.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>The zoom in of ACXA’s face is the same as it dissolves into a more serious look with the background of a training room. A door hiss opens and the camera cuts to reveal the one who entered.</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>KEITH<br/>
(smirk)<br/>
Sorry, I’m late. The meeting went on for longer.</tt>
</p>
<p><tt>ACXA</tt><br/>
<tt>(raised eyebrow, smirk)</tt><br/>
<tt>Less chit-chat and more fighting, Paladin.</tt></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>